1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of waveguide encapsulation fixture, and more particularly to the fabrication of a ruggedized waveguide encapsulation fixture for use in high frequency circuits operating in the millimeter-wave and submillimeter-wave bands.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for high precision and high frequency waveguide continues to grow, driven primarily by strong growth in the markets for high frequency circuits that operate at frequencies ranging from millimeter-wavelengths (MMW) up to several terahertz (THz). Although conventional commercial rectangular waveguides (WGs) can be machined to fine tolerances using very high precision ultrasonic computers, these conventional WGs and the fabrication process thereof suffer from several drawbacks. For example, the milling process is slow, serial, and requires manual operation by expert machinists. For another example, the metal machined WGs suffer from precision limitations, which are generally greater than 10 μm.
Attempts have been made in the past to use micromachined WGs to replace the conventional machined WGs because micromachined WGs are easier to fabricate and can deliver high frequency signals in a more precise manner. More particularly, silicon micromachined WGs have demonstrated promising qualities in the field of ultra-high frequency circuits, which operate at a frequency greater than 30 GHz. Nevertheless, the silicon micromachined WGs are difficult to deploy because of their thin cross-sections and fragile properties. When connected to an external WG component, the silicon micromachined WGs may not withstand the connecting force or coupling force, such that they are highly susceptible to breakage.
Thus, there is a need for a ruggedized waveguide encapsulation fixture for supporting and protecting the delicate micromachined WGs, so that the micromachined WGs may readily be deployed in connecting a MMW or THz circuit to an external waveguide component.